


Doing the Right Thing

by cmk418



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Sometimes, doing the right thing has unexpected benefits
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Vampire Willow Rosenberg





	Doing the Right Thing

Faith turned off the game before it was done. There was only so much of the toadstool-loving cartoon characters that she could take. It was fun for a little while, but, honestly, the Mayor would have to be alerted to the fact that there was a world of Playstation outside of Mario and Luigi. But, maybe he felt that she had enough fighting in her day-to-day that a little diversion might be necessary. And it was probably nicer to think about it like that.

Now that she had stopped playing, the thoughts that had been niggling at the back of her mind began a full-on onslaught. _Willow._ He was going to kill Willow. True, the girl was a bit of a drag. Probably teacher’s pet since first grade and a goody-two-shoes since birth. But did that deserve death?

Torture, maybe. Faith’s mind delighted in the possibilities of seeing the witch being bound with chains, the point of a knife gliding its way over Willow’s pale flesh scratching a red line along her limbs, the girl writhing in pain/pleasure against her bonds.

 _Yes_ , Faith thought, licking her lips. The Mayor might be a little displeased with her at first, but she had the old guy wrapped around her little finger and could easily convince him that torture was the way to go with the redhead.

Faith set out to find Willow and **Do the Right Thing**. (Doing the right thing was something Faith was rarely accused of, so it felt like front page headline in her brain.) She figured that on any given night Willow would be in one of three places – home, studying (yawn), at the library, doing research with Giles and the rest of the Scooby gang, or at The Bronze. Faith knew there were plenty of weapons (and more than likely, a certain blond Slayer) at the library, so Willow would be safe if she was there. So Faith set a path for The Bronze.

When she spotted the two vamps – who couldn’t have been more obvious – advancing on a petite redhead, Faith knew she had made the right move. The girl wasn’t Rosenberg – seriously, the hair was red bordering on unreal, and the getup – well, if Willow dressed like that every once in a while, maybe she wouldn’t still be stuck in the ‘I’m gonna die a virgin’ mode. Actually, if Red dressed like that, Faith wouldn’t have minded being the person to help her out of that mode.

Faith shook herself out of her mental meanderings in order to focus. There were things to take care of. The Doing the Right Thing thing. Stake in hand, a quiet “hey” got the vamps’ attention, and two piles of dust hit the ground mere seconds later.

Faith brushed the vamp dust off herself and muttered to the redhead’s back. “Not that you have to say thank you or anything.”

The other girl turned and Faith’s breath caught. 

_Hot damn!_ It was Rosenberg, decked out in a leather outfit that Faith immediately wanted in her closet – or strewn across her bedroom floor.

Willow stared at Faith for a long moment, eyeing the stake in Faith’s hand. “You’re not the Slayer,” she said, taking a step forward.

“What are you on?” Faith asked. She knew everyone thought Buffy was Little Miss Perfect, but as far as the job went, she was as much a Slayer as Buffy was. Better even, since she’d never gotten moony-eyed over a vampire. That sort of thing was just silly. “Did you hit your head or something? I’m going to take you back to Giles.”

Willow’s eyes went hard and cold for a moment at the mention of the librarian, something that Faith had never seen. Then the girl smiled and extended a hand. “I’d rather play. Wouldn’t you?”

Faith gave this strange, transformed Willow a once-over. She reminded herself that she had just slayed two vampires and the slaying, while not exactly strenuous, did have its usual effect on her. And with the effect that Willow was having on her, the double cheeseburger and jumbo order of fries could wait.

“Fuck, yeah,” said Faith, following Willow into The Bronze. She half-hoped Buffy was there, just so the blonde Slayer could catch an eyeful of the action.

Willow pulled her onto the dance floor. The bands were between sets so the music was loud and pumping, excellent for grinding one’s body against another’s. Willow moved with Faith; one hand against Faith’s ass pressed them tightly together. With the other hand, she brushed Faith’s hair aside and licked a long stripe up Faith’s neck.

 _Oh yeah_ , thought Faith. _That thing about the ‘quiet ones’ really is true._

Willow was grinning as Faith pulled her in for a kiss. Leather-covered breasts brushed against the soft cotton of Faith’s tee-shirt as Willow sucked teasingly on Faith’s lower lip. 

“Ow,” said Faith, as Willow’s teeth nipped her. Just as quickly, Willow swept her tongue across the tiny wound. 

“Ooooh,” said Willow. “You really don’t just carry that stake around for show.”

“Well, yeah,” said Faith.

“This could be fun. Daddy always said that Slayer blood was the sweetest.”

 _Damn it!_ Faith knew something was off. And now it had reared its ugly, undead head. Faith circled the vampire slowly, fingers inching their way toward the stake that was…

“Looking for this?” the redheaded vampire asked, holding up the stake that she’d liberated from Faith’s back pocket.

Faith backed away in the direction of the pool tables. 

Willow advanced on her. “Now, now. I thought you said you wanted to play. Here,” Willow said, cocking back the arm that held the stake. “Fetch.”

With that, she threw the stake and managed to impale a vampire who’d just walked into the club. The vampire exploded into dust. Willow laughed, “How do you like that? I’m a Slayer too.”

Faith grabbed a pool cue from a guy who was busy staring at the redhead in the leather dominatrix outfit, broke it in half, and threw one towards Willow, who ducked out of the way.

“That wasn’t very nice,” said the female vampire, who’d transformed back into the girl that Faith knew and had wanted to save. Faith picked up the other half of the pool cue and brandished it. Willow continued, “Look at me. You can’t kill me.”

“Maybe you haven’t looked up the definition of ‘vampire slayer’ in the dictionary lately.”

“You won’t kill me.”

“You’re not Willow.”

“Yes, I am. Everything she did, I did. Up to a point, that is. And I’m now the better, faster, stronger, and way-the-hell sexier Willow 2.0. All Willow’s reading of erotic novels and internet porn finally paid off. I aced the practical.”

“So, everything Willow knew, you know?”

“Every last geeky thing.”

“So you could probably build a fairly impenetrable computer security system.”

“Darn tootin’.”

Faith rolled her eyes. Apparently, the 2.0 version still had a few geeky remnants of its host. “I have an offer I want to make you. If you agree, you can live, if not…” She waved the stake menacingly in Willow’s direction.

“What is it?”

“Come home with me.”

“Oh, Slayer, I think you know I was on board for that.”

“There’s somebody I want you to meet.”

“I am feeling a little peck-ish. That’s a funny word, isn’t it?”

“He’s not food, but I have a feeling that he’s going to be very interested in you.”

“Are you?”

“Am I what?”

“Interested.”

Faith was about to say all kinds of ‘no’, but then she got a look at that black leather outfit again, thought about really breaking in her new bed, and nodded. “Feel like playing?” she asked instead.

Maybe, if she was lucky, she’d get to break out those chains after all.


End file.
